Seating assemblies typically include a seatback to support a back of an occupant in an upright sitting position and various reclined positions. Similar to other areas of a vehicle interior, such as consoles and door trim panels, seatbacks commonly include storage areas for passenger items. However, improved seatback storage areas for passenger items are always desired.